I'll always be with you
by HolyMistress
Summary: Mikan takes a midnight stroll, her sadness taking over. But someone's there for her and she smiles. Oneshot


HolyMistress: I'm trying to write a one-shot. First one ever. I think I'll edit this at least five million times.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Mikan sighed.

It wasn't like her to sigh. She was the happy girl. The one that could cheer everyone up with just one smile. The one that always helped others get over their pain and show them how to love again.

The one that could always smile even in the most horrible of situations.

But she just couldn't help but want to cry sometimes. Sometimes, she just wanted to get away from the world she lived in and cry her heart out for the pain others had gone through. To cry for those who couldn't cry for themselves.

It was strange, really. Mikan wasn't the type to cry for nothing. She was usually the one that cried for reasons. She would cry because she was hurt. She would cry because others were hurt. She would cry if something was too painful too handle. She would cry tears of joy.

But today, she felt as if today she could do whatever wanted and just cry for the world that was hurt over and over. Even though her Alice was Nullification, it seemed she could feel others pain nothing how far away they were from her. It seemed that was her Alice more than anything else.

Mikan slowly trudged down the road in the darkness of night. She had to think for a moment, that was all. She looked up to the stars and the moon, a sad smile crossing her delicate features. Why did it feel as if this place had more pain than anywhere else she had ever been to?

Not caring where she was going, Mikan continued her night walk down the empty road. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone unexpected.

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan whispered in surprise, not wanting to wake anyone up with a loud voice. Natsume's face looked surprised for a moment before disappearing and returning to his normal cold look.

"What are you doing out here?" The boy asked stiffly. Then he noticed a sad smile on her face. His eyes flashed and he felt something gripping his heart.

"I just wanted to go for a walk," Mikan paused, wondering if she should ask or not. "Would you like to walk with me?" Her voice had a hopeful tone in it. Natsume shrugged and Mikan took that as a yes.

The two of them walked down the road in silence, one wondering why he was walking with her while the other enjoyed the company. They walked for what seemed like hours until they finally reached the oldest tree in the grounds.

"Why is it that people always hurt others?" Mikan asked softly as she touched the trunk of the ancient tree. Natsume watched the girl carefully, her movements and words seeming to soothe his very soul.

"It's just something they do," Natsume answered, his voice toneless and empty. Mikan's face was hidden from him but he felt her sadness coming off her in waves. This was strange. Mikan was always the one that would smile and forget anything bad that happened to them, only looking towards the future.

"But don't they understand how much they hurt others?"

"Maybe they do. Maybe they don't."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two and before Natsume knew it, Mikan was in his arms. The boy was barely able to comprehend what had happened when he felt something wet touch his shoulder. Mikan was crying.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?" Natsume was panicking, something very unlike him. It wasn't his fault. Every time he was with the girl, he felt that it was okay to show all the emotions he was hiding. To take off the mask he always wore and let everything go.

"Promise me you won't disappear," Mikan murmured into his shoulder, her tears never stopping. "Promise me you'll always be there for me." Natsume felt his heart ache just seeing the girl like this. He had known for a long time that this girl was special. That he loved her.

"I won't disappear." Natsume wrapped his arms around the slim and delicate waist of the crying girl. He was surprised at how slim it was. Mentally, he made a note to watch what she was eating. "I promise I'll always be there for you."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Another silence followed, but this one comforting and serene. Mikan smiled against the shoulder of the male, realizing the feelings that she had never noticed all this time.

The trees listened to the words of the young ones, remembering the words forever. Words that would always stay in the hearts of others.

The animals stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the two students in a peaceful moment like this. A moment that may never come again.

The moon and stars above smiled at the two children, hoping that one day, these two children would find the happiness they've been looking for.

The happiness that could be found in the one they loved.

The only sounds that could be heard were the crying of a lost young girl and the soothing words of a loving young boy.

"I'll always be with you."

HolyMistress: Well, that didn't take long. And finally, a one-shot.

Kasai: I think this turned out good.

Mizu: Why didn't you make them say 'I love you' to each other?

HolyMistress: I'll write another one then. With them saying I love you to each other. Okay?

Kaze: That'll will make imouto happy.

Violet: For a while at least. Next thing you know, she'll be forcing you to write one where they kiss.

Amaya: That will make NatsumexMikan fans happy. Very happy.


End file.
